


Однажды в Вайоминге

by Zerinten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerinten/pseuds/Zerinten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Шайенне, штат Вайоминг, преуспевающий юрист погибает очень странной смертью. Дин и Сэм принимаются за расследование. Но неведомый убийца постоянно на шаг впереди. Сколько еще человек должно погибнуть, прежде чем братья Винчестеры разберутся в этой запутанной истории?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды в Вайоминге

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках WTF-2016 для команды WTF SPN Oldschool 2016.

Эндрю чувствовал себя так, словно разваливался на части. Он вышел с работы — из офиса юридической фирмы «Хормикс и Дантон» — и направлялся к стоянке. Фонари светили тускло, один вообще периодически то гас, то вспыхивал снова. Эндрю с трудом преодолел половину пути, остановился и сделал глубокий вдох. Он устал. Как же он устал! Последние две недели выдались просто кошмарными. Не покладая рук работая над делами, Эндрю спал урывками, обедал в буквальном смысле на ходу и теперь, чего уж скрывать, ощущал себя полной развалиной. Споткнувшись на ровном месте, Эндрю выронил ключи от машины и, нагнувшись, чтобы их поднять, с трудом выпрямился обратно. До его серебристой Тойоты оставалось совсем немного — какие-то пара десятков метров, однако Эндрю совершенно не чувствовал себя в состоянии их преодолеть. Он разваливался. Разваливался на части. И он совершенно не удивился, когда от его руки отвалился мизинец. Это было совершенно естественно. Нормально. Правильно.

***

— Ого, Дин! — Сэм сморщил нос и отпил немного кофе. — Думаю, это по нашей части.  
Они завтракали в небольшом придорожном кафе, где под дрянную музыку можно было получить неплохие блинчики, а если повезет — так и вовсе разжиться порцией домашнего мясного пирога. И пока Дин расправлялся с выпечкой, уже успевший насытиться Сэм пил кофе, листая новости на очередном сайте.

— Ммм? Что там? — Дин с сомнением посмотрел на очередной блинчик. Однако решив, что его желудок и не с такими нагрузками справлялся, смело принялся за еду.

— Эндрю Дантон, тридцать восемь лет. Успешный юрист. Найден на стоянке в нескольких шагах от собственной машины. По частям.

Дин с трудом дожевал и отложил остававшуюся в руке половину блинчика в сторону.

— Знаешь, чувак, — недовольно сказал он, — вот последняя фраза была определенно лишней. Это не то, что мне хотелось бы услышать во время завтрака.

— Ну, ты сам спросил, — пожал плечами Сэм.

Дин фыркнул. Залпом выпил полстакана кофе. А потом, решительно расправившись с остатками блинчика, поинтересовался:

— С чего ты решил, что это наше дело? Больше похоже на работу какого-нибудь маньяка.

— В том-то и дело, Дин, что не похоже, — вздохнул Сэм. И повернул ноутбук экраном к Дину.

— Твою же ж!..

— Ага. Что-то типа того, — согласился Сэм. — Его не порезали и не порубили.

— Больше похоже, что он развалился сам, — приглядевшись, качнул головой Дин. — Итак, Сэмми. Значит, мы едем... Куда, кстати? — изучая фото, он не успел прочитать текст. А потом уже было поздно — Сэм забрал ноутбук обратно.

— Шайенн, Вайоминг.

— Столица штата, да? — Дин хмыкнул, припоминая карту. Значит, так. Они сейчас находились в Небраске, недалеко от границы с Айовой. Точнее, примерно посередине между Омахой и Линкольном. А значит, до Шайенна, благо, тот находился в соседнем штате, было — Дин прищурился — порядка 450-500 миль.

— Часов пять-шесть — и будем на месте, — словно бы в ответ на его мысли сказал Сэм.

— Ну что ж, — допив кофе, бодро откликнулся Дин. — Тогда погнали. Я пойду уговаривать Детку отвезти нас в Вайоминг, несмотря на то, что в прошлом году ей там чуть не прострелили колесо. А ты пока закажи нам с собой еще блинчиков.

***

В Шайенн Дин и Сэм прибыли уже ближе к вечеру. Они только и успели, что побывать на месте происшествия, замерив там электромагнитный фон. Фон, кстати, оказался совершенно обычным.

— Есть идеи? — уже в номере, собираясь упасть в кровать, поинтересовался Дин. — Потому что у меня — пока ничего.

Сэм коротко взглянул на брата и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— У меня тоже, — отозвался он, прикусывая губу. — Вернее, есть одна догадка, но тебе не понравится.

— Давай, Сэмми, — Дин уселся напротив брата и, дотянувшись, хлопнул его по плечу. — Говори, а там разберемся.

Сэм недовольно сверкнул глазами на ненавистное «Сэмми», но смолчал.

— Я тут покопался немного, — неуверенно начал он. — Эндрю Дантон был адвокатом. Неплохим, кстати. Сделал себе имя на том, что просто разваливал дела, заведенные против его клиентов, как карточные домики. Вот я и подумал... Разваливал дела — развалился сам. В общем, выглядит знакомо, правда?

— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать... — во взгляде Дина отчетливо читались понимание пополам с сомнением. — Думаешь, снова Фокусник? Не-ет, — протянул он после небольшой паузы. — Как по мне — притянуто за уши.

— Почему? Убивает нехороших людей. Воздает по заслугам. Похоже на него.

— Вот только ты не учитываешь один простой факт. Фокусник мертв, Сэмми, — Дин вздохнул и потер лоб. — Мы были в том отеле и своими глазами видели тело. И сгоревшие крылья.

— Он и раньше проворачивал этот трюк, — не согласился Сэм. — Вспомни, сколько раз его убивали мы сами?

— Эй, — Дин усмехнулся. — Даже не сравнивай. Одно дело — обдурить нас, когда мы и понятия не имели, кто он. И другое — его собственного братца.

И все-таки Сэм не выглядел убежденным.

— Эй, это же Фокусник, — с легкой улыбкой напомнил он.

Дин пожал плечами.

— В любом случае, даже если бы он выжил... не думаю, что это его рук дело.

— Почему? — не понял Сэм.

— Справедливость, помнишь? — указал Дин. — Вряд ли наш адвокат заслуживал такой смерти просто за то, что хорошо делал свою работу. Фокусник, конечно, был тем еще засранцем. Но одного не отнять: у него был стиль. И чувство меры.

— Угу. Особенно, когда он раз за разом убивал тебя, — пробурчал себе под нос Сэм.

Так-то оно так. Но ведь не убил же в итоге.

— Не плачь, принцесса, — Дин послал брату воздушный поцелуй. — Твой принц все еще на коне.

— Придурок, — отмахнулся Сэм.

— Сучка, — привычно пробормотал отзыв Дин. И — наконец-то завалился на кровать, прикрывая глаза. Сэм остался пялиться в монитор ноутбука.

***

— Оу... — разлепив глаза, Дин первым делом увидел брата. Сэм сидел, кажется, в той же позе, что и вечером. Неужели, так и не ложился? — Очешуеть. Если б не знал, что это невозможно, принял бы тебя за вампира, братец.

Сэм недовольно покосился на него покрасневшими от недостатка сна глазами.

— Пока ты храпел, — Сэм не сумел сдержать зевок, — я нашел, над какими делами работал Дантон. Подумал, может, он кого-то засадил. Или, наоборот, отмазал не того, и ему решили так изощренно отомстить. Ну, знаешь, если это не Фокусник, значит, вполне может оказаться, что мы имеем дело с ведьмой или колдуном. Или мстительным призраком.

— И? — Дин приподнял бровь. А потом резко сел и жестом велел Сэму помалкивать. — Хотя знаешь, нет. О деле — только после завтрака.

Потянувшись, Дин встал с кровати и направился в ванную. В дверях, правда, остановился и ткнул в Сэма пальцем:

— И я не храплю! — грозно заявил он, прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь.

Сэм на это только усмехнулся.

За завтраком они и впрямь о деле не говорили. Жевали молча — быстро и сосредоточенно. И лишь под кофе Сэм рассказал, наконец, о результатах своих ночных изысканий.

— В общем, если принять за рабочую гипотезу, что Далтона убили из-за его работы, то картинка вырисовывается следующая. Финансовые махинации и кражи я пока отбросил. Могу ошибаться, конечно, но, по-моему, за это если бы и убили — то не так.

— Согласен, — кивнул Дин. — Тут явно что-то посерьезнее. Что-то очень личное.

— Вот-вот. А если рассматривать убийства... Далтон за последние полгода вел дела четырех убийц. Двое сейчас сидят в тюрьме штата — не за убийство, кстати, а за мелкую кражу.

— Это Далтон их так отмазал? — уточнил Дин.

— Не совсем. Кевина Брука обвиняли в убийстве жены. Юджина Гордона — в том, что он прикончил свою престарелую тетушку, — Сэм отставил опустевший стаканчик из-под кофе и потянулся за следующим. — Далтон от обвинения камня на камне не оставил. Гордона и Брука отпустили. А потом они оба попались на ограблении — причем, засветились на камерах.

— Что, оба одновременно? — хмыкнул Дин. — Не слишком похоже на совпадение.

— А это и не совпадение, — отсалютовал ему стаканчиком Сэм. — Они отправились на дело вместе. Далтона в этот раз они нанимать не стали — возможно, потому, что он слишком дорого брал за свои услуги. А новый адвокат оказался и вполовину не так хорош. Да и записи с камер оказались довольно веским аргументом. Так что Гордон и Брук сидят за решеткой. Вот уже почти четыре месяца как.

— Ага. И, видимо, с ними все еще полный порядок — ну, не считая тюрьмы.

— Точно.

— А другие двое?

— Эдмунд Тернер обвинялся в убийстве продавца во время вооруженного налета. Итог тот же: все обвинения были сняты. Почти сразу после этого Тернер уехал и сейчас счастливо проживает в другом штате.

— Слушай, — проворчал Дин. — Как-то слишком легко все у этого Далтона выходило. Может, он просто заключил сделку с Демоном Перекрестка?

Сэм покачал головой.

— Мог, конечно. Но, думаю, он и правда просто был чертовски хорошим профессионалом. Да и потом, если бы дело было только в этом, он бы умер не так. Он бы не развалился на части, а... — Сэм умолк, запоздало сообразив, что Дин и сам успел пережить подобное. И напоминать брату об Адских Гончих у Сэма желания не было. Однако Дин закончил его слова сам.

— Да. Точно, — ровным голосом проговорил он. — Его бы разорвали Гончие. Я знаю, — он в последний момент сумел прикусить язык, чтобы не сорвалось совершенно лишнее «помню». Определенно, это нужно было заесть. Отвернувшись от обескуражено молчавшего брата, Дин подозвал официантку и заказал еще кофе (обоим) и черничный пирог (себе).

— Последний, четвертый — Фредерик Бартон, — уже после того, как милая официанточка принесла заказ Дина, нарушил неловкую тишину Сэм. — Ему приписывали сразу пять убийств. У Бартона не было алиби, но улики на него указывали лишь косвенные. Для того, чтобы посадить его, этого было недостаточно. Я почитал статьи по делу Бартона, — Сэм подвигал стаканчик с кофе по столу. — Там явно что-то не так. Сначала Бартона арестовывают по подозрению в убийствах. Какое-то время полиция ищет улики. Потом журналисты уверенно пишут о том, что Бартон вскоре окажется за решеткой — мол, в интересах следствия подробности не разглашаются, но улики против него наконец-то обнаружены.

Дин нетерпеливо махнул рукой — эти подробности, по его мнению, были уже излишни.

— Дело дошло до суда. Но во время слушания выяснилось, что улик-то на самом деле против Бартона нет. А если что и было — то исчезло в неизвестном направлении.

— Думаешь, работа Далтона? — нахмурился Дин.

— Чья же еще? — пожал плечами Сэм.

— Ясно, — кивнул Дин. — То есть, обвинение против Бартона развалилось. Его отпустили и... Где он сейчас?

— Где-то в городе. Эта история закончилась примерно с неделю назад. Общественность, наверняка, еще ничего не забыла. Однако в газетах об этом деле писать уже почти перестали.

— Очешуеть, — пробормотал Дин, слизывая с пальцев крошки от пирога. — Значит, по предварительной версии, наш подозреваемый как-то связан с одной из жертв Бартона.

— Начнем с этого, — согласился Сэм.

— Камень-ножницы-бумага? — обреченно спросил Дин. И минуту спустя выругался.

— Да, Дин, — довольно усмехнулся Сэм. — Твоя очередь играть журналиста. А пока ты будешь очаровывать Бартона, я загляну в морг.

— Да, дорогая. Не скучай, дорогая. До вечера, дорогая, — под нос себе пробормотал Дин, глядя вслед уходящему брату. Тот, не оборачиваясь, показал ему средний палец. Со слухом у Сэма проблем не было никогда.

***

Поддельное удостоверение агента ФБР, как обычно, послужило универсальной отмычкой, открыв перед Сэмом доступ в полицейский морг Шайенна.

— Агент Вейленд, — поприветствовал его местный криминалист, Тони Кларк. — Рад, что в ФБР так быстро откликнулись на наш запрос.

Сэм кивнул, пожимая руку Кларку. И сделал мысленную пометку: с делом необходимо разобраться до того, как объявятся настоящие агенты.

— Итак, что тут у вас? — деловым тоном поторопил Сэм, привычно входя в роль.

— Да вот, — невысокий полноватый Кларк торопливо подошел к одному из холодильников и открыл дверцу. — Вот, — повторил он. — Смотрите сами, агент.

Сэм натянул на руки перчатки и попросил:

— Вы не могли бы сделать для меня копию заключения, мистер Кларк?

— Но... все файлы уже были высланы по электронной почте, — удивился тот.

Сэм выразительно посмотрел на криминалиста, и Кларк пожал плечами.

— Ладно, сейчас сделаю, — кивнул он и вышел из помещения.

Сэм тем временем принялся внимательно рассматривать останки Эндрю Дантона.

Кто-то — скорее всего, сам Тони Кларк или один из его ассистентов — проделал неплохую работу. В том, что было найдено возле стоянки, узнать преуспевающего юриста, мистера Дантона, практически не представлялось возможным. Он рассыпался на части, теряя себя, явно прямо на ходу. И, кажется, когда уже не мог идти — полз. Здесь же, в морге, на столе патологоанатома, его собрали по кусочкам обратно во что-то пусть и отдаленно, но напоминающее человека.

— Ничего себе паззл, — пробормотал Сэм и передернул плечами.

Он склонился над телом. Фотографии с места происшествия хорошим качеством не отличались, но кое-что разобрать было возможно. И в самом деле, было совершенно не похоже, что Дантона расчленили каким-то инструментом. Что интересно, торс не пострадал. Внутренности Дантона в момент смерти оставались на месте. Тело развалилось строго по суставам. Места, где плоть была разъединена, посинели и были стянуты тонкой кожицей. Никаких разрезов, никакой крови. Все было подчеркнуто аккуратно. Вот только аккуратность эта в своей очевидной ненормальности внушала отвращение.

Вытащив из кармана телефон, Сэм пару раз щелкнул камерой — пусть Дин тоже поломает голову над загадочным способом убийства.

Затем Сэм спрятал телефон и аккуратно взял фалангу одного из пальцев Далтона, осмотрел его и положил обратно. Определенно, смерть бывшего юриста наступила по какой-то сверхъестественной причине. Однако серы или ее запаха — Сэм принюхался и невольно поморщился — не наблюдалось. ЭМП также никаких возмущений не выявил. Кто или что могло сотворить с человеком такое?

Сэм задумчиво потер подбородок и едва заметно вздрогнул, когда в морг вернулся Кларк.

— Вот копия отчета, агент Вейленд, — прямо от двери протянул Сэму папку с бумагами криминалист.

— Да, спасибо, — Сэм бросил последний взгляд на тело, взял документы и вышел, заручившись предварительно обещанием со стороны Кларка сообщить, если станет известно что-либо еще.

Едва только Сэм оказался на улице, зазвонил его сотовый. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что это Кларк, но нет. Это оказался совсем не он.

— Это ведьма, Сэм! — выпалил в трубку Дин, не давая Сэму и слова сказать. — Точно тебе говорю, ведьма постаралась!

***

Дин припарковался через дорогу от дома, в котором обитал Фредерик Бартон. На переднем пассажирском сиденье Импалы лежали распечатки с выдержками из дела Бартона, а также краткое досье и несколько громких статей. Дин взял бумаги, быстро пробежался взглядом по тексту и отбросил их в сторону. Если этот Бартон и впрямь был виновен в том, в чем его обвиняли, то иначе чем мразью назвать его было сложно.

Дин вышел из машины и аккуратно захлопнул за собой дверцу. Уж кто-кто, а Детка от его плохого настроения страдать не будет никогда. Дин окинул дом Бартона оценивающим взглядом. Двухэтажный. Недавно выкрашен — краски еще не успели выцвести. Все окна были прикрыты плотными шторами — видимо, журналисты до сих пор не оставляли в покое. Или не только журналисты. Дин негромко хмыкнул: возможно, это будет несколько труднее, чем он думал.

Поднявшись на крыльцо, Дин изобразил на лице приветливую улыбку и позвонил в дверь. В доме было тихо. Дин надавил на звонок еще раз. И еще. Дверь ему открывать явно никто не собирался.

— Мистер Бартон, — громко позвал Дин. — Меня зовут Скотт Висконти, я журналист «Небраска Ньюс энд Лайфсториз». Я очень хотел бы взять у вас интервью. Мистер Бартон?

— Господи, да когда же ж вы его в покое-то уже оставите?! — раздался за спиной Дина недовольный женский голос.

Дин медленно обернулся. Перед ним стояла немолодая женщина в садовом фартуке и с большими ножницами в руках. Она смотрела на Дина с такой укоризной, что тот сориентировался довольно быстро.

— О, мэм, простите, что потревожил, — Дин галантно склонил голову. И тут же с жаром продолжил: — Понимаете, мы, в отличие от этих газетных стервятников, за справедливость. Мы хотим написать правдивую историю мистера Бартона. О том, как его несправедливо обвинили...

Женщине хватило совести смутиться.

— Простите, — пробормотала она, опуская взгляд. — Просто, понимаете... эти журналисты... Ох, простите еще раз.

— Ничего страшного, — Дин очаровательно улыбнулся. — Скотт Висконти к вашим услугам.

Очарование Дина, как показывала его многолетняя практика, действовало на всех дам без исключения: независимо от возраста и сексуальных предпочтений. Вот и сейчас его собеседница слегка зарделась, поправила прядь волос, выбившуюся из собранной в тугой пучок прически.

— Эвелина Краммер, соседка Фреда. Можно просто Эвелина, — она кокетливо стрельнула глазами.

— Тогда просто Скотт, — поддержал ее флирт Дин. — Эвелина... Мне, право, неловко, но... Вы мне не поможете?.. — приложив руку к сердцу, попросил Дин.

— Ну конечно, Скотт, о чем речь? — сразу же согласилась она. — Только обещайте, что после интервью обязательно заглянете ко мне. Я как раз к вашему приходу успею испечь пирог.

— Непременно, — пообещал Дин, заведя за спину руку со скрещенными пальцами.

Эвелина выразительно на него посмотрела и решительно подошла ближе к двери дома Бартона.

— Фред, — уверенно постучала она. — Фред! Фредди! Это Эвелина, открой! Все в порядке! Мистеру Висконти просто нужно поговорить с тобой. Фредди!

— Мистер Бартон! — Дин для верности склонился к замочной скважине. — Мистер Бартон? — уже обеспокоенно позвал он и потянул носом воздух.

Из замочной скважины... попахивало. Характерным таким душком тянуло. Сладковатым. Дин выпрямился и серьезно посмотрел на соседку Бартона.

— Эвелина, — сказал он. — Кажется, нужно вызвать полицию.

Эвелина посмотрела на Дина. На дверь. Потом — снова на Дина. И, наконец, поняв, испуганно отшатнулась от двери.

— Скотт... думаете... думаете... да как же это так... — бестолково забормотала она, роясь в почти безразмерном кармане фартука. — Кажется, я оставила сотовый дома... — она беспомощно посмотрела на Дина, а тот порадовался неожиданной удаче.

— Идите, Эвелина, — решительно кивнул он. — Вызывайте полицию, а я пока подожду здесь.

Эвелина еще несколько секунд помялась на крыльце, а потом решительно кивнула и почти бегом направилась к своему дому. А Дин, оглядевшись и убедившись, что на улице никого больше нет, спустился с крыльца. Пара шагов — и он скользнул в небольшую калитку, ведущую, очевидно, в сад за домом. Не запертую калитку.

Не желая оставлять отпечатки пальцев на возможном месте преступления — да еще и непосредственно перед появлением копов — Дин выудил из кармана невесть как туда попавший платок. Накрыв платком дверную ручку черного хода, Дин наудачу подергал дверь. И снова — открыто.

Дин настороженно огляделся и все-таки вошел в дом. Внутри запах был не в пример сильнее. Хозяин явно был мертв уже не первый день. Дин сделал шаг вперед. Половицы под ногами скрипнули и он замер, вслушиваясь в царившую в доме тишину. Чутье подсказывало, что из живых в доме находился только сам Дин. Но инстинкты требовали лишний раз это перепроверить.

Узкий коридор черного хода провел Дина к основательно загаженной кухне. В раковине было полно грязной посуды, на покрытом какими-то пятнами — Дин не собирался даже задумываться об их происхождении — столе в полуоткрытой коробке лежала заплесневелая пицца. Дин скривился. И, окинув кухню еще раз внимательным взглядом, пошел дальше — через ту дверь, что вела внутрь дома.

Выйдя в гостиную, Дин от неожиданности сделал шаг назад. И — нервно сглотнул. Спору нет, за свою жизнь он успел навидаться... всякого. Однако картины вроде той, что сейчас предстала перед ним, можно было ожидать увидеть, скорее, в одной из пыточных в Аду. А не в гостиной внешне благополучного дома. И Дин, определенно, не хотел бы видеть ничего подобного. Снова.

Но работа есть работа. Дин вдохнул. Выдохнул. И внимательно глядя под ноги, чтобы не наступить... ни на что, прошел в центр комнаты. Туда, где с выражением дикого ужаса, навсегда застывшим на лице, сидел в кресле Фредерик Бартон. Точнее, то, что от него осталось.

В комнате вонь была уже практически невыносимой. Дин прижал платок к носу и постарался дышать пореже.

Крови вокруг было много. У Бартона была разворочена грудная клетка. Ребра его были вывернуты, можно сказать, даже выломаны, наружу, отчего Дину вспомнились фантастические фильмы про Чужих. А внутренние органы — Дин обвел взглядом гостиную — оказались аккуратно разложены по комнате. Прямо перед Бартоном, на подставке для ног, лежало сердце. Легкие оказались разделены на две части и были пристроены прямо на полу, справа и слева от кресла. Желудок покоился на журнальном столике, рядом со стопкой журналов. А на самих журналах находилась печень.

— Да, мужик, — пробормотал Дин. — Это, определенно, гораздо больше, чем я хотел бы знать о твоем внутреннем мире.

Почки Бартона обнаружились под светильником в углу. А кишки живописной гирляндой были закреплены на шторах. Остальных органов видно не было. Но Дин не исключал и того, что они могут быть разложены, например, по ящикам письменного стола. Проверять у него желания не нашлось.

Это казалось диким, но все выглядело так, словно неведомый убийца бережно и аккуратно — любовно! — украшал комнату внутренностями Бартона. При этом, тот еще долго, очень долго оставался жив.

Дин поморщился от подобной жестокости. И, достав ЭМП, провел им рядом с телом Бартона, а потом прошелся с прибором по комнате. Никаких сигналов о потусторонней активности. Неожиданно возле стенки с фотографиями Дин замер. Он с ужасом оглядел то, что привлекло его внимание, потом с откровенным сочувствием повернулся к Бартону. Кровавое пятно в области паха получило новое объяснение.

— Даже если ты и правда виновен, — проникновенно сказал Дин, — такого ты точно не заслужил.

Вытащив телефон, Дин набрал номер Сэма и выпалил в трубку:

— Это ведьма, Сэм! Точно тебе говорю, ведьма постаралась!

— Эй, полегче там, ковбой, — немного ошалело откликнулся Сэм. — Что там у тебя?

— Бартон мертв, вот что, — уже спокойнее сказал Дин. — И то, как его убили... врагу не пожелаешь.

— Ну, вообще-то, если мы на верном пути, то кто-то со своими врагами как раз и расправляется, — заметил Сэм.

— О, не умничай, Сэмми, — огрызнулся Дин.

Сэм в ответ отчетливо фыркнул. Однако продолжать пикировку не стал: не время.

— Так что там с ведьмой?

— Ну, может, и не ведьма, — немного сдал назад Дин. — Но женщина — точно.

— С чего ты взял?

— Потому что только женщина может оторвать врагу яйца и прибить их ржавым гвоздем между его фото из колледжа и с игры в бейсбол.

Сэм издал какой-то странный звук — словно его тошнило. И Дин его прекрасно понимал.

— Ладно, — наконец сказал Сэм. — Значит, наша цель либо призрак одной из жертв, либо чья-то родственница или подруга.

— Чудненько, — резюмировал Дин и отсоединился.

Сделав в гостиной несколько фотографий на телефон, Дин еще для верности заглянул на второй этаж. И, убедившись, что там нет ничего ни интересного, ни полезного, направился к выходу. Нужно было выбираться из этого дома. Желательно, до того, как нагрянет полиция. И до того, как его успеет засечь любвеобильная Эвелина Краммер.

***

Пока Дин жевал сэндвич, пролистывая на ноутбуке Сэма информацию по жертвам Бартона, сам Сэм внимательно рассматривал фото с телефона Дина. Что там можно было так долго изучать — Дин, откровенно говоря, не представлял. Все-таки, по его мнению, зрелище это являло собой удовольствие на порядок ниже среднего.

— Слушай, Дин... — через несколько минут неуверенно произнес Сэм. — Мне этот способ убийства что-то напоминает. Погугли: это не Кровавый орел, случайно? Ну, знаешь, скандинавская пытка такая была...

Дин знал. И для этого ему совершенно не требовалось заглядывать в интернет.

— Нет, это не он, — отмахнулся Дин, одновременно пытаясь ухватить какую-то мысль. — Для Кровавого орла — рассекали и раскрывали ребра со спины. И наружу потом вытаскивали только легкие. Причем, не отделяя их от тела.

Сэм удивленно приоткрыл рот. Но тут же закрыл его, когда спохватившийся Дин бросил на брата предостерегающий взгляд.

— Что, все еще думаешь на Фокусника? — не давая Сэму и слова вставить, слегка насмешливо поинтересовался Дин.

— Ну, он хотя бы привычное зло, — решив в этот раз позволить Дину уйти от неприятной ему темы, легко парировал Сэм. — К тому же, Локи — и скандинавская казнь. Логично же? Было бы, — поправился он.

— Ага, — согласился Дин. — Если бы это был и вправду Кровавый орел. И если бы Фокусник был жив. Слушай, я все понимаю. Мне тоже жаль, что он погиб, но...

— Да не верю я, — с досадой отложил телефон с фотографиями в сторону Сэм. — Не верю, что он мог погибнуть так просто и нелепо.

— Просто? — Дин аж присвистнул. — Да ты, чувак, зарываешься.

— Ты понял, о чем я, — отмахнулся Сэм. — Мы ведь явно не первые охотники, с которыми он столкнулся. А если его регулярно убивали — значит, этот трюк у него должен быть отточен чуть ли не до совершенства.

— Ну ты сравнил, — Дин выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска. — Где мы, а где... — имени он называть не стал, но кого он имел в виду было ясно и так.

— И все равно, не верю, — упорно сжал губы Сэм. — Вспомни, он ведь даже Кали обмануть сумел. Мог ведь он подсунуть нам всем очередную свою копию.

Дин резко выпрямился и вскинул большой палец вверх. Сэм послушно умолк, вопросительно глядя на брата.

— Копия, копия... — тихо забормотал себе под нос Дин. — Бинго! Умница, Сэмми!

— Эээ? — Сэм недоуменно хлопнул ресницами.

Дин между тем увлеченно листал в ноутбуке просмотренные ранее страницы.

— Вот, смотри. Линдси Бенден. Бывшая девушка Роуз Салливан, одной из жертв.

— И? — не понял Сэм.

— Она — кукольник.

Судя по виду, Сэм все еще не мог уловить логику Дина.

— Сэмми, я что, зря тебя похвалил? — Дин хлопнул ладонями по столу. — Не тормози, братишка! Я долго не мог понять, что мне напоминает первый труп. Но ведь марионетку же! Разобранную, без шарниров, марионетку.

Сэм обдумал эту мысль и с сомнением качнул головой.

— Ну, не знаю... — протянул он. — Моя очередь говорить, что как-то притянуто за уши.

— Ну уж нет, — возмутился Дин, что-то быстро набирая на клавиатуре ноутбука. — Сейчас-сейчас...

Сэм вытянул шею, пытаясь увидеть, что там делает брат. Однако угол обзора не позволял ничего разглядеть. Дин между тем отыскал то, что хотел.

— Вот, любуйся, Сэмми, — он развернул ноутбук к брату. — Блог Линдси, где она демонстрирует свои работы и принимает заказы.

— И что с того? — Сэм подтянул ноутбук ближе к себе и со скептическим выражением лица принялся листать. — О... — минуту спустя протянул он.

— Именно, Сэм, именно, — кивнул Дин.

Фотографий Линдси Бенден выкладывала довольно много. Она с гордостью писала о своих работах, отдельно выносила отзывы благодарных заказчиков. Если уж на то пошло, то, по мнению Сэма, ей было, чем гордиться. Собранные Линдси куклы выглядели просто великолепно. Гармонично сложенные, с проработанными деталями... В одной из записей блога были фотографии марионеток. Линдси сфотографировала процесс создания кукол, что называется, от и до. И в разобранном виде одна из игрушек выглядела практически в точности как сложенное в морге тело Эндрю Дантона.

— Дин, — Сэм вчитался в отзывы. — А ведь эта Линдси делала макеты для крупного школьного проекта по анатомии. И даже... — он покачал головой, и за него продолжил Дин.

— Да. Она — одна из авторов выставки «История пыток и казней».

— Ты прав. Слишком много совпадений. Кажется, мы на правильном пути.

— Наведаемся к Линдси завтра с утра, — заявил Дин. — Уверен, она замешана в этом деле дальше некуда.

***

Утром во время завтрака Сэм спросил:

— Значит, ты думаешь, Линдси — и есть наша ведьма-убийца?

— Ну а кто еще? — прочавкал Дин.

Сэм недовольно поморщился. Манеры брата оставляли желать лучшего. И ведь не потому, что тот не умел прилично вести себя за столом — вовсе нет. Дин просто не считал нужным делать это.

— А тебе не кажется, что это как-то слишком уж очевидно? Не настолько же она глупа, чтобы убивать способом, который гарантированно выведет на нее?

— Выведет кого? — насмешливо посмотрел на Сэма Дин, на мгновение прекращая жевать. — Полицию? Прости, но сверхурочные за сверхъестественные преступления им не выплачивают. Так что копы за такие дела не берутся.

— А охотники? Нас-то почему она в расчет не принимает?

— Не она первая, не она последняя, — отмахнулся Дин. — Можно подумать, она одна такая самонадеянная. Серьезно, Сэмми, не заморачивайся. Думаю, она просто выбрала способ, которым умеет пользоваться лучше всего. Ну, чтоб без осечек и наверняка.

— Может, и так, — согласился Сэм. — И все-таки что-то тут не так.

— Ладно, — согласился Дин. Интуиция в их деле дорогого стоила. К ней прислушаться лишним точно не станет. — Будем вдвойне осторожными.

Фруктовые пироги и сдобные булочки с джемом были уже практически съедены, когда выпуск новостей привлек внимание всех, кто находился в это время в кафе.

— Стали известны подробности по делу об убийстве Джастина Марлоу, — сообщила красивая блондинка в мини-юбке и с макси-вырезом на блузке. Дин невольно облизнулся, однако следующие слова заставили его забыть об игривых мыслях. — Напомним, мистер Марлоу, известный в штате меценат, вчера вечером был обнаружен дома зверски убитым. Информация о способе убийства в интересах следствия не разглашается, но нашему источнику стало известно, что способ этот был весьма и весьма жестоким. Также нашему каналу удалось узнать, что в доме мистера Марлоу были обнаружены улики, позволяющие связать его с убийствами, ранее приписываемыми Фредерику Бартону. Полагаю, напоминать подробности дела Бартона нужды нет. Кроме того, возможно, мистер Марлоу причастен и к ряду других смертей. Официальных заявлений от полицейского управления города не поступало, но мы не сомневаемся, что все преступления будут должным образом расследованы, — блондинка очаровательно улыбнулась. — С вами была Мария Олбридж, канал «Шайенн Ньюс».

Дин потер нос и посмотрел на брата.

— Вот и что это только что было? — вопросил он. И тут же вскинул руку. — Знаешь, нет. Не отвечай. Будем считать, что это был риторический вопрос.

— Вообще, в нашу гипотезу о мести это убийство тоже вполне увязывается, — осторожно указал Сэм.

Дин недовольно отодвинул от себя стаканчик с кофе.

— Зато не увязываются предыдущие два. Если настоящий убийца — Марлоу, зачем тогда избавляться от Бартона и Дантона?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Может, Бартон был сообщником Марлоу?

— Ладно, — Дин вновь схватился за кофе и недовольно поморщился. — Разберемся. В конце концов, в это ведь все и упирается, да? Кто убил Лору Палмер?

— Точно, — Сэм усмехнулся. — Кстати. Что там говорили про жестокое убийство Марлоу?

Он достал ноутбук, открыл его и уже через несколько минут развернул к Дину экран с нечетким изображением.

Дин чуть не поперхнулся.

— Эй, я вообще-то ем! — воскликнул он.

— Ты уже позавтракал, — отмахнулся Сэм.

— Ничего подобного, — парировал Дин. — У меня остался еще кусок пирога, — он с отвращением покосился на фото, потом с сожалением посмотрел на выпечку и вздохнул. — И, кажется, так и останется.

— Не прибедняйся, — отмахнулся Сэм. — По дороге доешь.

Вздохнув, Дин уже внимательнее посмотрел на фотографию. И перевел на брата посерьезневший взгляд.

— Знаешь, Сэмми, а вот это как раз — Кровавый орел.

Сэм помолчал. Развернул ноутбук обратно к себе. Рассмотрел изображение. На фото за спиной лежащего в странной позе Марлоу в уродливой пародии на крылья виднелись легкие. Сэм явно хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Вместо этого он закрыл ноутбук и убрал его.

— Ладно, — сказал Дин. — Думаю, нам все равно стоит съездить навестить Линдси. Пока что она — все, что у нас есть.

***

Линдси Бенден обитала в небольшом доме на окраине Шайенна. К небольшому дому примыкала крупная постройка, похожая на переделанный гараж. Скорее всего, там располагалась студия, в которой Линдси создавала своих кукол.

Дин предложил начать с дома. А уж потом, если никто не отзовется, поискать хозяйку в мастерской.

На звонок в дверь никто не отреагировал. Уже понимая, что тут им не откроют, Сэм позвонил в дверь еще несколько раз — более требовательно.

— Бесполезно, — наконец вздохнул Сэм. — Пойдем проверять студию.

На двери, ведущей в мастерскую, также красовался дверной звонок. На сей раз к кнопке первым успел Дин. Однако результат был все тем же — а именно, нулевым.

Сэм прислушался. В самой студии было тихо.

— Войдем? — предложил он.

Дин на это только кивнул. И — на пробу подергал дверь. Как и в доме Бартона, оказалось не заперто. В глубине души у Дина зашевелились нехорошие подозрения. Он вошел в помещение первым. За ним осторожно последовал Сэм. Оба были готовы в случае необходимости воспользоваться оружием... Не пришлось.

Линдси Бенден сидела на полу, скрестив ноги и расслабленно положив руки на колени. Линдси Бенден безмятежно смотрела в никуда. Линдси Бенден была окончательно и бесповоротно мертва.

— Сэмми, я чувствую себя последним лузером, — пожаловался Дин. — Какого черта? Нет, ну серьезно. Какого черта?!

Сэм внимательно осмотрел Линдси и сглотнул. Молодая девушка, очень симпатичная внешне, сейчас она была больше всего похожа на одну из своих кукол. От Эндрю Дантона ее отличало лишь то, что ее части тела были аккуратно скреплены между собой шарнирами.

Дин подошел ближе, присел возле Линдси, даже потрогал ее пальцем. Сэм, напротив, отвернулся и прошелся по студии.

— Короче, мы в тупике, — резюмировал Дин. — Нужно начинать все сначала. И побыстрее — кажется, наш убийца начал входить во вкус. Но кто это может быть? Кто, если не она?

Сэм между тем успел наскоро обойти студию и вернуться обратно.

— Дин, — Сэм повернулся к брату и потер подбородок. — Думаю, не нужно больше никого искать. Это все-таки она.

Дин резко поднялся на ноги.

— Она? Но кто тогда прикончил ее саму?

— Самоубийство? — предположил Сэм.

— А смысл? — не согласился Дин.

Сэм пожал плечами.

— Ну, может, она нашла настоящего убийцу. Поняла, что убила не тех...

— И ее замучила совесть — ты это хочешь сказать? — фыркнул Дин.

— А почему нет?

— Потому что это как-то странно, не находишь? Ведьма-убийца — и совесть?

— Ну, или так, или можем предположить, что в дело и впрямь вмешался Фокусник. Явился, указал на истинного убийцу, а потом покарал за смерть невинных, — в голосе Сэма вместо вполне ожидаемого сарказма проскальзывала... надежда.

— Сэмми, ты сам-то себя сейчас слышишь? — попытался воззвать к благоразумию брата Дин.

Сэм слышал. Оба брата немного помолчали.

— Как бы то ни было, — сказал Сэм, — вон там куклы, с помощью которых и были убиты все. Включая саму Линдси.

Дин прошел в указанном направлении. Туда, где стоял широкий стол, на котором и находились убийственные — в самом прямом смысле — игрушки.

Самой первой была марионетка-Дантон. Точнее... части марионетки, разложенные от картонной стены, похожей на стену офиса Дантона, до игрушечной копии его машины. Следующей шла инсталляция комнаты, в которой погиб Бартон. Дин присмотрелся — игрушечный Бартон поражал портретным сходством с настоящим. Особенно удалось выражение ужаса на кукольном лице. Третье место преступления Дину с Сэмом посетить не удалось. Но, глядя на превосходно выполненную фигурку, иллюстрирующую казнь Кровавый орел во всей своей ужасной красе, Дин ничуть об этом не жалел. Последняя игрушка, Линдси Бенден, была выполнена умело, но... как-то наскоро, что ли? Никаких интерьерных изысков возле куклы не наблюдалось — только небольшой коврик, на котором она и сидела.

Дин глубоко вздохнул и вернулся к задумчиво рассматривающему настоящую Линдси Сэму.

— Не знаю, опасна она еще или нет, — заявил Дин. — Но предлагаю ее все-таки посолить и сжечь.

— Точно, — согласился Сэм. — Наверное, лучше будет спалить всю студию.

Дин кивнул и отправился за канистрой с бензином.

***

Под столом, никем не замеченные, остались лежать несколько ярких конфетных фантиков. 


End file.
